


Outsider

by TillyTittle



Series: Tuff Tales [3]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillyTittle/pseuds/TillyTittle
Summary: I don't like Sherri, can you tell?
Series: Tuff Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746019
Kudos: 7





	Outsider

Sherri Valance was an outsider.

She didn’t belong, not with the Socs, not with the greasers. She was a traitor and a spy, she wasn’t loyal to anyone. She was a selfish being, she wasn’t a good person, she never was. So why was she crying? Why were these tears streaming down the sides of her face? She didn’t deserve to mourn.

Dallas Winston was dead.

Sherri was probably the last one to know, she didn’t even know that Johnny died until she overheard some people talking about it. Dallas was gone, the boy she was scared to love was no longer here. Another boy she failed to save.

She was naive to think she could change things, she was naive to think she could change Bob. It was like the world was mocking her, as a girl who promotes pacifism she always finds herself attracted to the violent ones. She told herself she wanted to help, she told herself that when she fell for Bob, she was telling herself a lie.

What has she ever done to help? She watched from a safe distance, she was painfully aware of Bob’s tendencies, but what has she done about it? She said she’ll help Bob with his alcohol problem, that was a lie. She told herself she’ll get him help with his anger issues, another lie. She promised she’ll love him no matter what, yet she saw it coming, his death didn’t even surprise her. Lies, lies, lies, she was surrounded by lies.

Is this how her love felt? Did Bob know she was lying? Did he know?

He loved her and she let him down. Just like how she let Dally down, how she let Ponyboy down and Johnny, poor Johnny. Johnny was just a boy, a boy like any other, a boy like Bob. She was a monster to have blamed him for Bob’s death, he was just defending himself. It wasn’t Bob’s fault and it wasn’t Johnny’s fault, it was just the cards they were dealt by the universe.

It’s time to do something, Sherri Valance will no longer lie to herself. 

It’s time to take action, it’s time to move on. 

She knocked on the door to the Curtis household.


End file.
